Neon Genesis Evangelion: Tashigi
by BiggestDreamer86
Summary: A stranger comes to Tokyo-3 and is making outrageous claims. Who is this man, and how will his presence impact NERV and the Eva pilots? *Mirror Link* * *Co-written with JadenandAlexis4eva*
1. Stranger in the Night

**TASHIGI**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion Hideaki Anno does...don't sue!**_

A/N: Hey folks! This story was co-written with **jadenandalexis4eva**. This will serve as a **mirror** for the original that is on his profile. Check out some of his work too! Updates will appear on his profile first. Enjoy the story!

**CHAPTER 1: STRANGER IN THE NIGHT**

It was a typical evening in Tokyo-3. Especially for one foursome: Misato Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Soryu, and of course Shinji Ikari. All four were out on a night walk after a wild night out, in which two of the four women were absolutely hammered. Surprisingly, one was completely out of character in this state, while the other seemed to take it in stride. Finally, the one individual you'd expect to be drunk was quite sober compared to he companions.

"Hey, watch where you're going dumkopf!" Asuka slurred, completely unable to walk in a straight line, and leaning on Shinji's shoulder to maintain balance.

"Hey you…you…you don't say that to my brother!" Rei slurred back. "He's not shtupid he's just…. Just… just… yes!" she blurted out incoherently.

"Aw Jeez," Misato sighed, almost one hundred percent sober. She held Rei's shoulder as Rei staggered all around the sidewalk.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought them along Misato. Asuka can't control herself, Rei's never really been out, and you well…," Shinji began to explain.

"Don't go there Ikari! Or I'll smack you upside the head so hard, you'll wish you had an AT Field!" Misato growled in response.

Shinji winced. Just the thought of her being that violent was enough to make him shudder. It'd been 2 months since the final Angel had been defeated and Third Impact was avoided. Still, defeating the angels was nothing compared to the wrath of the three women standing around him. All three were not only extremely beautiful, but they were also very deadly. Asuka most of all. Shinji learned that the hard way, being on the receiving end of many of the fiery German's beatings. All the same though, he couldn't help but feel compassion towards Asuka. He had learned that her story wasn't all that different from his; a father that didn't want her, a mother that died when she was young, someone who had no one growing up. Shinji couldn't help but feel for her. He knew deep down, under that hard-edged exterior, was a scared little girl who needed to be held and told she was loved; no matter how much she tried to fight it. He brushed his hands through her hair; all too soon he realized that was a big mistake.

"UND FUSTUKEN IDOIT!" Asuka yelled in rage, slapping Shinji twice across each cheek. In the process Shinji released Asuka and fell to the ground. (A/N: I don't know how to type German so if anyone does sorry for butchering the language).

"ASUKA!" Misato screamed, "What was that for?" she ran to Shinji's side, helping him to his feet.

"That Idiot was trying to take advantage of me!" Asuka slurred again.

"NO he wasn't!" Misato shot back, "He was trying to make sure you were ok."

Misato had been rooming with both Shinji and Asuka for about six months now. As much as she teased Shinji about his habits, she still deeply cared for the boy. He was the closest thing she ever had to a son, and would likely be the closest she'd ever get. After Kaji's death (A/N: Yes sorry to all you fangirls, Kaji won't be appearing) Misato just couldn't see herself with anyone else. She'd fallen so deeply in love with Kaji, that it was a complete heartbreak when she lost him. The wound was so deep that she truly felt that she'd never love again. In her wallet sat a five by ten photo of her and Kaji; by far her most treasured item. Depicted in the photo was a younger version of the two lovers, obviously in a photo booth at a carnival of some sort. Kaji with his arm wrapped around Misato's shoulders and his lips pressed to her cheek, as Misato flashed the peace sign to the camera. She sighed, oh how she missed those days. She was brought back to reality when she heard a bit of rustling the bushes. The others couldn't hear it, but Misato had excellent hearing due to her many years of training at NERV.

As Misato went to investigate the disturbance, she looked at Rei across from her. Not surprisingly, Rei began to retch and place her hand over her mouth looking for a place to empty the contents of her stomach. Misato rushed over to comfort the poor girl as she found an area on the sidewalk to do her thing.

Misato sat there patting Rei's back, as she went about throwing up in the gutter. She sat Rei down, comforting the poor girl as she continued to go about her vomiting spree.

_And I thought I was bad when I was drunk._ Misato thought to herself, as Rei let out another stream. As Misato continued to comfort her, she looked at Shinji, who was having his own problems.

Asuka's situation wasn't much better. She saw Rei's little escapade and began to join in. Shinji comforted her as well

"Leave me alone." Asuka slurred, "_I… I cun tak car of miself_," she managed to speak out before going back to her previous business.

"Yeah, you look like it," Shinji muttered, now a little ticked that he was still helping the girl that had just recently given him another taste of her wrath.

"What was that third chi…," she couldn't finished, as she turned to him she let out a huge stream of vomit right on Shinji's lap.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Shinji cursed, "WHAT THE HELL ASUKA?" he berated on her, now officially at his limit with her antics. He'd taken care of her when she was sick, got her out of her coma, and this was how she repaid him; by treating him like shit. Shinji couldn't stand it anymore, and finally all of his pent up energy was being unleashed.

"I mean come on! You think you'd learn after a while! When you drink too much, this shit happens, thank you very much. Asuka don't you ever learn I mean…," he stopped as he looked in the glistening eyes of the girl who he'd just hurt.

"Shinji… I…. I…," Asuka began, but couldn't get anything out as she just got even more sick, retching again. This time she turned to the sidewalk to unleash another stream of vomit.

Misato, who'd overheard the whole conversation, pulled Shinji aside, now very upset with him.

"How could you say that Shinji? That was so unlike you. It was downright mean and uncalled for!" Misato snarled.

"I…. I…I…," was all Shinji could muster, as he was shocked at what'd he'd just said to Asuka.

"Save it Kiddo. All you ever do is apologize. Just stop! Asuka needs you right now. Go help her." Misato demanded, pointing her finger over to the still vomiting Asuka

"But Misato...," Shinji began to protest.

"But nothing Shinji, Now go!" she demanded again.

"Yes Ma'am," Shinji responded dejectedly, as he slumped his way over to Asuka

"A-Asuka?" Shinji began worriedly, as Asuka picked her head up

"Whadaya wan dumkopf?" Asuka slurred.

"I'm not going to apologize, but let me help you out," Shinji replied.

"I said I cun tak car of miself, now jus lea me alone," Asuka slurred again, trying to sit up straight. She immediately felt a wave of nausea hit and began keeling back over to empty more unsightly puddles on the ground.

"It's ok Asuka, you can be vulnerable sometimes," Shinji comforted, as he rubbed her back in a circular motion, trying to ease her queasy stomach.

"No I can't, I have to be strong. I'm Asuka Langelly Soryu! I'm the Second Child, the pilot of EVA Unit 02, and I….I….I…. I FEEL LIKE SHIT!" With that she let loose a huge projectile of vomit that would've covered anyone within a few feet.

She lifted her face up eyes glistening again, giving a very sorrow filled look to Shinji. On the verge of tears she looked him directly in the eyes,

"I'm a disgrace!" was all she said before turning away from Shinji.

Shinji looked at Asuka's sad face. She was a complete mess, her makeup was running slightly, she couldn't form a sentence that made any sense whatsoever, and there were parts of vomit on the sides of her mouth. His heart went out to her. He'd always admired Asuka's determination and skill as a pilot. At times she could even be dare he say nice, and extremely helpful with his schoolwork. She was also not bad looking, downright beautiful and just an incredibly wonderful person. That was why he'd fallen for her, and hard too. He had to laugh at himself, this was the same woman who'd treated him like shit for months, she constantly berated his apologetic and polite nature, and she'd gone so far as to say she hated him. All the same he couldn't help but fall head over heels for her. He knew deep down Asuka was exactly like him, just a scared little child that had nothing or no one to hold on to at the end of the day.

He placed his hand on her chin and turned her face so that she was looking directly in his eyes.

Have his eyes always been so… deep and beautiful? Asuka wondered to herself, She continued to look deeper into his eyes that seemed to penetrate her very being, hypnotizing, mesmerizing, enchanting her. The Shinji she saw in front of her was the one that so very rarely made an appearance. A confident, strong and at times independent young man, someone who'd she'd fallen head over heels for, or at least wanted to.

"Now Now, let's get you cleaned up" Shinji said in a calm tone. With that he began to fix up Asuka taking a handkerchief out of his pocket. He started dabbing her tear stained cheeks wiping away the remnants of eyeliner and blush that mixed together to form a rather unsightly grey on her cheeks. Next he moved to her mouth and stared just for a few seconds. Her lips were absolutely perfect, not a flaw nor a blemish anywhere, he wanted so bad to cover them with his own, but thought better of it, Asuka was vulnerable right now and that would be something he would expect out of Kensuke or Touji not himself. He slowly moved his hand to his other pocket and pulled out a napkin he'd taken from the restaurant. Some girl had written her phone number on it with the message "call me." Shinji chuckled slightly the girl was nice, offering to buy him a drink and give him a ride home, but his heart already belonged to someone. His goddess, his queen, the spitfire German in front of him. Slowly he wiped the corners of her mouth that were covered in the remnants of vomit she'd been unleashing for the last few minutes. He smiled at her as he tossed the napkin into a nearby trashcan.

"You alright?" Shinji asked,

"Fine now," Asuka replied, "Shinji, thank you"

"Don't mention it," he answered sheepishly.

Without thinking Asuka moved closer to Shinji. She felt his heartbeat quicken, but didn't mention it. Almost instinctively, Shinji pulled her into his chest and began to silently comfort her.

A few feet away a certain Violet haired woman stood watching with a smirk on her face. She couldn't help it; it was too cute to see these two like this.

"They look pretty cute together don't they Rei? Rei?" Misato said looking around to find where the first child had gotten to. To her surprise and utter amusement she found Rei on the other side of the street flirting with a Stop sign.

"So what's your name cutie?" Rei asked

"Come on I won't laugh," she said again

"Ah the strong silent type huh? Wow you're skinny but you must be huge," Rei said sliding her hand provocatively down the sign's metal pole.

"Come on, I know you like me. It's written all over your face," Rei slurred. Rei was so smashed the letters S.T.O.P were replaced by _R.E.I_.

"What you want me to sing for you or something… Ok… here I go…. Ummm…. Wait…. I got it… stop in the name of love, before you break my heart… stop…," Rei began to sing

"Rei!" Misato laughed, "Come on I don't think he's your sign," she explained as she dragged the drunk Rei back to Shinji and Asuka.

"Call Me!" Rei yelled back at the sign, before she began to follow Misato's lead.

Misato was now concerned with the other couple and their struggles. Asuka was still pretty screwed up from the alcohol. She was amazed to see Shinji and Asuka's gaze locked on each other.

_Jesus Shinji, just kiss her already!_ Misato thought to herself, as she watched the 2 "lovebirds" just stare at each other. Before she reached them another rustle in the bushes caught her ears. This time she glanced over and saw a shadow figure moving around.

_It would seem we have a visitor. Well no need to worry Shinji about this. I'll take care of it myself._ Misato thought to herself, as she approached Shinji and Asuka.

"Hey you two, if you get any closer you're either gonna be on top of each other…," Misato smirked at her snide comment. She knew what she meant when she said "on top of", but she would let the two figure it out.

"Oh shut it Mizato!" Asuka slurred yet again "Shin…, I mean Third boy over here is too chicken to try anything."

"Yeah Misato, _Second girl_ would deck me if I tried anything anyways," Shinji smiled slightly. (try saying that three times fast). At least sometimes he and Asuka agreed on things; especially when it came to their relationship together.

"Whatever," Misato responded, as she walked up to the two, guiding Rei along side of her.

"Now Shinji, I need you to take Rei and Asuka home ok?" Misato asked.

"Yay Shleepover!" Rei cheered. "Can we bring that skinny guy with the red face over there? He's so fine!" Rei slurred, referencing her stop sign love interest.

"No Rei I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon," Misato answered with a slight chuckle. _Who knew Rei was such a flirty drunk?_ she thought to herself.

"Ummm…. OK sure, you want me to take Rei to her apartment?" Shinji asked

"No she's staying with us tonight, I'll have to help her in the morning anyway," Misato answered.

"Ok but where do I put her to sleep Misato?" Shinji asked.

"That's up to you kiddo. Ok, now just go," Misato ordered.

"Of course Misato, but where are you going?" Shinji asked.

"Well I've got some business to attend to, but I won't be too far behind you. Be careful on the way home," Misato explained.

"Yes Ma'am," Shinji answered. With that he began to stand up Asuka ever so slowly.

"Shinji thank…," Asuka began as she stood up, but the alcohol consumption had greatly affected her fatigue. As she stood her knees buckled and she lost consciousness.

Luckily, Shinji saw it happening and positioned himself on Asuka's right catching her with his left arm before she hit the ground. In one fluid motion, and not really thinking about it, he swung her legs into his right arm so that he was carrying her bridal style. Strangely it felt right, contrary to how he thought it would've felt to have this woman in his arms. It became a little stranger when Asuka snuggled ever so slightly into his chest, which made Shinji's heart beat more erratic than it already was. He looked at Rei, who was blushing lightly at the scene between her brother and Asuka. She gave a drunk smile before trying to make her way home. Luckily Shinji was able to keep an eye on her, should she need help. She seemed to be ok with walking after her little vomiting escapade. All 3 pilots began walking back to Misato's apartment.

After they were out of earshot, Misato turned her attention to the shrub where the figure was waiting.

"You can come out now," she smirked.

"Wow, you are good," the figure replied.

"Yeah, well let's dispense with the pleasantries. Who are you and what do you want?" Misato questioned the stranger sharply.

"Vell Vell Katsuragi… You're still zhust as lovely as I remember…," Misato picked up on a German accent in the voice; one she'd thought she heard from many years ago.

"Ok, how do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Misato said, her anger and slight fear rising as she continued to interrogate this stranger. She began reaching for her gun holstered on her right leg.

"Vhy Misato has it really been zat long? Don't you remember a vellow classmate?" Again the accent is what caught her by surprise as she stepped back.

"Step into the light," she ordered.

"Ach mine dear Major I could never rezist zuch a command vrom zuch a beautivul voman as yourzelf."

With that the figure stepped into the light.

Misato gasped in fear, "No… this can't be… you can't be alive not after all this time!"

The man stepped towards her "I'm avraid zo Misato, I'm ztill alive und doing ratzer vell for myself."

He now stood completely basked in the light of the street lamp. His whole body was able to be seen but his face was obscured.

"H-How… the last time…," she tried to form a sentence, but it was useless. His eyes were locked on her and she couldn't resist keeping her gaze on them.

The man in front of Misato stood about six feet tall, with pitch-black hair pulled into a ponytail in the back. His eyes though, were the deepest shade of gold Misato had ever seen.

"I zee now mine dear Major you do remember me, and here I vas beginning to zink zat you'd forgotten. But I guess I am not zat easy to forget now am I?" he brushed his hand along the left side of the Major's face.

Katsuragi tried to fight it, but she just couldn't. She was absolutely paralyzed by him. Unable to act or defend herself against this man, she was his pawn his servant; there was nothing she could do to resist him. If he ordered her to jump out in the middle of the street into oncoming traffic she'd had done it without question. She was merely a puppet to this man, and try as she might she was completely powerless compared to him.

"Now mine dear," the man said, sliding his hand down to her chin, making sure eye contact was kept. "Ze three zat just left, vhere vere zey headed?" he asked with a smirk

"To my place." Misato answered quickly in monotone, a small tear leaked out of her right eye. Misato tried everything she could to break the spell that this man had cast over her. Once again, her efforts proved futile.

_What's going on? After his failed experiment five years ago I could have sworn_…, her thoughts became a blur as his gaze penetrated deeper into her being.

"Now you vill take me to zis place of yours and introduce me to your vriends. I am anxious to meet zem," the man ordered. "Repeat zat"

"I will take you to my apartment and introduce you," Misato repeated again in monotone.

"Vunderbar mine dear Major. Now let's not keep our company vaiting," he began to walk, letting Misato lead the way.

_Shinji, forgive me_…, was the last thought the major had before going into a complete mental blackout.

**At Misato's apartment:**

It took about fifteen minutes, but Shinji had finally made it up to the apartment. Once inside, he settled Rei on the couch, who had become rather tired after the alcohol and long walk. Shinji watched as his sister tilted over and fell into a drunken slumber.

_Wow, she's out like a light,_ Shinji mentally remarked as Rei began sleeping peacefully on the couch. He then turned his attention to the fiery German in his arms.

"Mama…," Asuka mumbled in her sleep.

_Oh not again!_ Shinji complained mentally. With that came the tears out of her eyes. A lump formed in Shinji's throat, as his heart went out to the redhead.

After her ordeal with the Fifteenth Angel, codenamed Arael, her confidence and mental stability were shot. Had it not been for Shinji's love and care for her over the months that followed, it was likely Asuka would've remained that way. She had told him how useless and weak she felt after the fight, and how empty inside she truly was. His heart broke with her story and from that day the cowardly Shinji was hard to find when around Asuka. He'd been more confident and strong willed around the young German, not standing for as many of her verbal taunts. He managed to fire back with some of his own verbal volleys. In a weird way, these spats made the two grow closer and eventually begin to desire each other's company. Shinji shook himself out of his reverie and went back to the task at hand. Slowly he carried Asuka, who seemed to weigh next to nothing in his arms, to her room. He laid her gently into her bed and tucked the covers over her skin, as if she were his own child. Lightly he touched her forehead and said a quick goodnight to her.

_Impenetrable wall of Jericho my ass!_ Shinji laughed to himself as he shut off the lights to her room and let her sleep.

He stepped out into the living room and checked on his sister, who was snoring rather loudly, and mumbling some incoherent babble in her sleep. Shinji just gave a frustrated grunt as he adjusted his sister's sleeping position; because she was about two inches away from falling off of the couch. Rei was easy to move because she was also very light. Shinji went to go finish up closing down the apartment when he heard a sound from Rei.

"Hmmmmm…. Red is so my favorite color," she muttered in her sleep. Shinji had to do everything he could to keep himself from rolling on the floor in laughter.

He went to the front door to shut off the lights to the living room, when a sound caught his ears. He went to the window and saw a very familiar, flawless figure approach the door.

"Late as usual," he grumbled as he prepared to let Misato into the apartment. "She says a few minutes and it turns into 30." he smiled lightly as Misato approached the door.

"Late again Misato?" Shinji quipped.

"…" Misato gave no answer.

"Come on in then. Let's get you to sleep. You've got an early day tomorrow," Shinji chided as he grabbed her right hand and began to lead her in. But she remained on the outside of the door.

"Come on Misato! This isn't funny," Shinji said, his tone now more serious. She gave no reply.

"M-Misato what's wrong? You're starting to scare me," Shinji said. "ANSWER ME!" he said, now in an extremely worried tone.

"There's no need to zhout," A German accent answered, standing close to Misato.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Shinji asked _the voice_, with his own quaking with fear.

"You muzt be Zhinji," the voice answered, as a set golden eyes pierced the shadows behind the entranced Misato. The rest of his form remained obscure to Shinji's view.

"Mine name iz Tazhigi… Tazhigi Heinrich Soryu," he said slowly.

"I am Asuka's older brozer, it's a pleazure to meet zyou Zhinji Ikari, ze famous zird child."

Shinji could only stare in shock at what the voice had just claimed.

_To be continued…._


	2. Test Anxiety

TASHIGI:

_**CHAPTER 2: Test Anxiety**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters. It's true. I'm not lying here. Who said I was? glares**

**RECAP: "Mine name iz Tazhigi… Tazhigi Heinrich Soryu" he said slowly **

"**I am Asuka's older brother, it's a pleazure to meet zyou Zhinji Ikari, ze famous zird child" **

**Shinji could only stare in shock at what the voice had just claimed****.**

"Y-You're w-who?" Shinji stammered, as his mouth ran dry

Tashigi gave no response and kept his gaze on Shinji, trying his best to work the same spell he cast on Misato. At first it didn't work, but Tashigi continued his efforts. He attempted to focus harder but it was still to no avail, as Shinji's defenses were stronger than he had anticipated. Tashigi began to scrunch his brow further, hoping that the increased pressure on his eyes would allow him to penetrate into Shinji's mind. This time was a success, as he broke through the boy's AT Field. Unfortunately he entered into one of the most unlikely of places.

_What's this? _Tashigi wondered as he glanced around and saw a dark, empty void surrounding him. A very loud clap of thunder resonated through the darkness as Tashigi dodged a bolt of lightning that struck near where he had stood

_This can't be his mind, it has to be something else., _he thought as he evaded yet another bolt from its unknown source. The sheer power coursing through the bolts were enough to rattle Tashigi's calm and confident nature.

_What's going on here? _he wondered as he searched for a clue as to where he was. _Such a powerful defense_, he thought as he moved further into the void.

Suddenly a harsh chill gusted through the darkness, encircling Tashigi. His eyes were drawn to the source as he moved quickly to his left, away from the onslaught of another lightning bolt. The icy breeze intensified as Tashigi drew closer to the source, causing him to shiver slightly. Though he was able to push through, anyone of lesser mental fortitude would've succumbed to the chill's heart-freezing ferocity. Tashigi pressed on despite the pressure it put on his being.

As he drew closer to the epicenter of the chill, another loud clap was heard along with two parallel bolts of lightning. Tashigi attempted to shield himself, throwing his left arm in front of his face and averting his eyes. When he glanced back to where the two bolts hits he gasped in surprise.

_Ach What now?, _he wondered as 2 human figures appeared before him.

It was difficult, but Tashigi could now make out two black and white figures. One was a seemingly small child in tears, while the other was a full grown man, walking away from young one. Upon closer inspection it appeared that Shinji had taken the role of the little boy. However, it was harder to make out who the taller figure was. The taller figure began to fade into the shadows as the cries from the younger boy grew louder, but still unheard.

The next turn of events threw Tashigi for a loop. He watched as the younger boy began to grow rapidly into a teenager, and continued to look on towards the disappearing figure. What happened next began to disturb Tashigi greatly. The teen began to shout.

"**FATHER! FATHER! Don't you want me? Can't you face me?" **the teenager screamed into the darkness with no response. He continued to scream into the void as his voice began to echo off the walls of the chamber.

Tashigi now knew exactly where he was. He hadn't been transported to Shinji's mind, but his soul instead. Immediately he began to weaken the stare he had on Shinji, trying his best to get out of the darkness that was beginning to affect his own psyche. All around him the air became very thick, and began to reek of blood. Tashigi began to retch and found it very hard to get any air into his lungs. He felt as if his mind was being ripped to shreds by the horrors that began to surround him. Specters of the 17 angels that were destroyed began to appear all around the confines of Shinji's soul. One figure appeared as boy with red eyes and white skin, before melting into a pool of LCL. Tashigi let out a violent scream as he continued his efforts to pull himself back to his own body.

After a great struggle, Tashigi barely managed to wrench himself from the confines of Shinji's soul. The "adventure" had taken its toll on him, as he huffed deeply at what he'd just seen. It was by far the most unsettling thing he'd ever witnessed and never wanted to again.

Without a sound he began to walk away from the door. Releasing his grip on Misato and causing her to faint into Shinji's arms. Slowly Shinji laid Misato down on the floor and then went to chase after Tashigi.

"Hey where do you think you're going? Get back here! I demand an explanation for this!" Shinji barked at Tashigi's quickly fading silhouette. Tashigi gave no reply, as the boy's screams rang in his ears.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Stop! You can't just show up here, make an outrageous claim, and then leave without saying anything. Just who do you think you are? ANSWER ME!" Shinji screamed, piercing the night time air. He'd surely awoken a few neighbors, if not cats and dogs with the powerful shrieks from his voice.

"I told you vonce already" Tashigi finally replied, not turning to face Shinji, nor stopping to give his answer. "I am Tazhigi Heinrich Zoryu. Asuka's older brozer. " With that he gave no new information and with a slightly menacing smirk left the apartment complex.

Shinji stood paralyzed, in a mix of rage and fear at what had just transpired. He would've stayed that way all night had he not remembered he had two… well now three women to deal with the following morning. Sighing deeply, and getting his emotions under control, Shinji strolled back to his apartment to get to sleep. He knew he'd need it for the next morning.

Meanwhile, at the foot of the complex, Tashigi's eyes wandered one more time to Misato's apartment.

"I'll zee you again zoon Zhinji, much zooner zen you zink", Tashigi chuckled to himself as he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**The Next Morning:**

"Ugh!" Rei grunted as she was the first to arise from her drunken stupor the night before.

"Hey Sis!" Shinji greeted his little sister wrapping her in a light hug.

"Ouch hey, look out brother I'm still hurting from last night!" Rei answered, responding to the hug.

"Oh s-sorry!" Shinji responded, as he returned to his cooking for the three women.

It was Saturday, so Shinji knew he didn't have to wake Asuka up for school. He decided to let her sleep in for as long as she wanted. However, as the aroma of breakfast wafted its way through the house, it didn't take much to wake the other two up from their slumber.

"Pancakes?" Asuka asked out loud as she awoke and drifted into the kitchen

"BACON & BEER!" Misato screamed, as she bounded into the kitchen, trampling poor Asuka in the process.

"Good…morning….to you too…Misato." Asuka mumbled with a hint of annoyance as she pulled herself up.

Misato had already piled on a quarter pound of bacon onto her plate and was guzzling down her first can of beer

"WOOHOO! The breakfast of champions!" Misato declared with a piece of bacon swinging from her mouth.

_I've seen Pen Pen with better table manners…,_ Shinji thought with a sigh.

Misato continued to devour the crisped meat like a starving dog, as Rei watched in disbelief.

She turned to Asuka, who had just sat next to her, and whispered, "Does the Major always eat with such enthusiasm?"

Asuka looked up from her specially made, Belgian pancakes and replied, "You should see her go to town with a steak. Any cows left in the world would be seeking sanctuary in India!"

"Are we discussing a certain someone's eating habits? Huh ladies?" Misato asked as bacon bits spewed from her mouth. After the assault from the flying shards of half-chewed bits of meat, Misato took another huge swig of beer, prompting her to release a rather loud belch that shook the entire table.

The two female pilots just stared at Misato's grotesque display of table manners.

"If this is how the Major thinks we should eat…" Rei began as she piled a half foot stack of bacon onto her plate.

"Rei….um, I wouldn't…." Shinji tried to warn his sister, but to no avail.

Rei had become a mirror image of Misato as bacon was sent flying everywhere. The munching and gulping seemed to resonate throughout the whole kitchen.

Asuka looked on in disgust before saying, "You know, I think I'll just go eat in my room."

As she made her way toward her room with her plate, she thought to herself, _where did we get all of this bacon from anyway…_

Asuka made her way into her room and sat down on her bed. It didn't take too long to hear some shouting for Shinji to hurry up with the next batch of bacon, then Shinji apologizing for being so slow, and finally Misato teasing him after guzzling down yet another beer.

"Honestly sometimes I think I live in a house full of pigs" Asuka mumbled to herself, as she popped a piece of her pancakes in her mouth. She was surprised at the great taste. _Well, at least the baka's good at something. _she thought_. _

"Well, I'll be honest. He's better at a lot more than just cooking" Asuka sighed, as she sub-consciously slid her fingers over lightly over her lips.

_Mein GOTT! Did I just say that _Asuka mentally slapped herself _Gott in himel what's wrong with me lately all I can think about is… _

"Hey Asuka!" Shinji called, right outside of Asuka's door

"WHAT?" she shrieked, startled by his voice.

For some reason, as the months wore on after her attack from the fifteenth Angel, Asuka had found herself incapable of feeling hatred for Shinji. Even though she'd said that still hated him, she still found herself more drawn to him than before.

It started out rather innocently at first. She began standing in the kitchen and peering over his shoulder while he was cooking, admiring his improved culinary skill. Strangely enough, from that point on it seemed that the food Shinji cooked had a richer and more robust taste than before.

Then Asuka gradually progressed to the point where she would be hanging around him during other activities as well. During his cello playing, Shinji now always had a somewhat captivated in Asuka, who gave him a rousing applause every time he finished. This made him turn around and blush before he proceeded to another song. Strangely enough Shinji's skill seemed to improve even more when Asuka was there to watch. Shinji could even play the most complicated pieces, not only perfectly, but also with ease when she was near. Needless to say, something about Asuka made Shinji discover hidden talents he never dreamt possible when he was growing up alone.

"Umm… Earth to Asuka? Asuka, are you still there?" Shinji asked, still behind her bedroom door.

"Y-Yes… Yeah I'm still here what do you want dumkopf?" Asuka asked, still shaken to a degree.

"There's a waffle out here if you want it. I made one for Rei and Misato already" Shinji explained.

"That sounds great. I'll be out in a minute or two!" Asuka replied with a little more composure in her voice.

As Shinji's footsteps drew away from the door, Asuka could not help but notice how fast her heart was racing. A soft smile appeared on her face before being replaced by her usual, sterner facade.

"Hmph! The nerve of that idiot, surprising me like that!" she said as she walked out of her room.

Asuka walked through the living room and saw Misato now lying on the couch. Bacon bits could be seen strewn around her on the floor.

"Oooooh….bacon….." Misato groaned as she placed her face in the couch cushion.

Rei on the other hand was still sitting at the table, wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin.

"Hmm..", Asuka said as she sat down next to the 1st Child. "Looks like you couldn't keep up with Misato's pace, could you Rei?" Asuka said in a teasing manner.

"Actually, I consumed twice as much bacon as Misato did." Rei said calmly as she cleaned her place at the table.

"WHAT?" Asuka exclaimed with a look of disbelief on her face. "Then…then how come your not sick?"

"Pacing and a lot of water. I saw it on a television show from the Pre- second impact era." Rei explained as she deposited her dish by Shinji, who was now at the sink, before walking into the living room

Unbeknownst to the other two Eva pilots, Shinji was preoccupied with something more important than washing the dishes. As he continued to scrub and rinse the plates and silverware in a robot-like manner, Shinji greater concentration was elsewhere.

_Who was he really?_ Shinji thought to himself as he recalled the events from the previous night.

A pair of golden eyes seemed to appear on the plate that Shinji was rinsing, as if responding to this thought.

"AHH!" Shinji shouted as he dropped the plate on the floor, shattering it into multiple fragments.

He immediately fell to the floor and began to clean up the mess he had made, his face turning various shades of red.

Asuka just rolled her eyes and gave a small smirk to the frazzled boy.

"Scared of your own reflection dumkopf?" she chided to him. "You really are hopeless at times." Asuka finished as she returned to her waffle.

Shinji continued to clean up the mess the broken plate had made, but still couldn't get the vision of those eyes out of his mind.

_What if he was_…, Shinji thought before turning to Asuka, who was just finishing her breakfast.

"Umm, hey Asuka…" Shinji said with a cautious voice.

"If you expect me to come down and help clean up your mess Shinji, you can forget about it." Asuka replied as she went to place her dish by the sink.

"Oh, it's not that. I was just wondering whether you had any relatives here in Japan?" Shinji continued with a cautious manner. "I mean, has anyone come to visit you lately?"

Asuka cocked an eye brow at the raven-haired boy and gave a perplexed look.

"What in EVA's name are you talking about, Third Child?" Asuka responded.

"Well…" Shinji began

"Look dumkopf I'm trying to eat. If you want to know something let me know now", Asuka responded.

"uhh…I.uhhh…" Shinji stuttered, unable to find the right words explaining last nights events.

He didn't want to freak Asuka out about what happened. However, he couldn't simply just let it go he had to find the truth.

"WHAT?" Asuka shot her head up now giving Shinji the glare that he'd come all to well to recognize.

"Uh…" Shinji squeaked in fear of the impeding pounding that was about to commence if he continued on his current path.

"Excuse me?" Rei interrupted in a quite voice,

"Oh great, now Wonder girl wants to get in on the act." Asuka sighed in annoyance, "What is it?" she asked hastily, wanting to get back to the imminent restructuring of Shinji's face.

"Sorry to interrupt but didn't we have our monthly sync and harmonics tests today?" Rei asked

As soon as Misato heard Rei's question, her eyes fired open and she catapulted off the couch and into the kitchen.

"NO MORE BACON! We're gonna be late!" Misato screamed as she bolted for her bedroom to grab a clean towel.

"Oh crap!" Asuka shouted as she made a mad dash for her room, nearly tripping over Shinji, who was still on the floor.

Rei followed in suit, making a b-line straight for the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuka shouted as she raced to the door, with her towel barely covering her nude body.

"But I must cleanse myself before going to work. Body soil in the plug suit can disrupt a synch test…" Rei explained calmly as she disrobed in the doorway.

"Sorry girls, but I outrank both of you and it's my shower!" Misato announced as she too claimed access to the bathroom.

(Also, only in a towel…)

"We're not at NERV yet Misato! You can't pull rank on us here!" Asuka shouted as she attempted to move in front of Rei.

"Excuse me!" Misato retorted as she attempted to move into the bathroom behind Rei. "I _am _your guardian and still hold rank outside of NERV, Pilot Soryu!"

Shinji could not believe his eyes. Two partially nude women were sandwiching one fully nude woman in the doorway to bathroom. Watching Asuka and Misato attempt to _rub_ past Rei was more than enough for his body to blush all over.

"…" Shinji stared in silence, with no words for what he was seeing.

Asuka was the first to notice their audience and shouted, "Scheise!", as she pitched a random bar of soap at Shinji's head. This caused him to promptly fall back onto the floor, as the women continued to fight for dominance of the bathroom.

"Women…" Shinji sighed under his breath.

**NERV Headquarters:**

It was amazing that the pilots were able to get to NERV in one piece, since Misato had taken the wheel to drive to their destination.

"Honestly Asuka, I think you're overreacting a bit!" Shinji said through his side of the locker room, as the three pilots began to change into their plug suits for the days test.

"No I'm not. You were peeking at all three of us, standing there in nothing but…" Asuka began

"It's not like I could help it. You were in the doorway for cryin' out loud!" Shinji cut her off, trying to make himself seem somewhat less guilty for the events after breakfast.

_Since when does he not apologize for something like this? Also, how did he come up with a good defense for his actions?_ Asuka pondered as the three suited up for the days tests.

Tensions were high. Naturally the regulars would be observing the tests and then reviewing the scores from each individual. It figured to turn out the same, Asuka at number one, barely edging out Shinji at number two, and Rei bringing up the rear at number three. However, the scores of Asuka and Shinji had gotten increasingly closer after the defeat of the Angels.

The examiners really didn't know what to make of it but there were rumors going around that Shinji had finally made peace with his father and inner-demons that haunted him during the threat of a Third Impact. After Angel 17 (Code name: Tabris) was defeated things made a dramatic turn.

Shinji seemed more relaxed, and even happy during his "time-off." He began to freely express exactly what he was feeling inside, and wore more readable looks on his face. When he was angry, he visibly fumed, when he was happy, he smiled; though basic in nature it made a remarkable impact on his scores of his sync tests. He jumped first from 56 to 70 percent, then from 70 to 80 percent, and finally up to Asuka's range at 90 percent. When asked, Shinji would answer that he didn't know why his scores had jumped up so drastically, it just happened. However, that's when the rumors started going around, which Shinji took in stride and continued to use towards bettering his scores.

Today though, was Shinji's chance to show his worth. He'd heard from Dr. Akagi, who at the time was having a conversation with Misato, that his father would be observing today's sync and harmonics tests. To make things even more interesting, Gendo would be the evaluator of the exams and, not only evaluate where the pilots stood on each, but also offer advice on how to improve further with their training.

It was only natural that Shinji wanted to impress his father, for more than just showing Gendo that he was a good EVA pilot. He also, wanted to prove that, Gendo had made a mistake in disregarding Shinji as a boy.

"Shinji? Please pay attention!" Ritsuko Akagi scolded the young man over the intercom, arousing him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, what were you saying Ritsuko?" Shinji said with a look of utter confusion on his face.

Ritsuko gave an aggravated sigh before replying, "The tests are over. Unless you would like to be alone in the plug overnight, I'd suggest getting out."

"Oh, uh right!" Shinji replied with a red face, before finally climbing out of the plug.

As he reached the catwalk that ran adjacent to Unit-01, Shinji noticed Rei, Asuka, and Misato standing toward the end of the cage.

"Have a good nap dumpkopf?" Asuka harassed her fellow pilot.

"You seemed very comfortable during the tests today Shinji. More so than you used to be…" Rei observed.

"Should we move all of you things to the cage instead? The plug would make an interesting bedroom.", Misato teased Shinji with a chuckle.

"Hey, knock it off…" Shinji tried to fired back. "It's not like I was snoring or anything during the tests!"

The group began to make its way out of the cage as the technicians moved in to perform their daily maintenance. One of the men, clad in a dark grey jumpsuit, caught Shinji's eye. Two golden eyes peered at Shinji from beneath the technician's hard hat before he joined the others by Unit-01.

"Was that…" Shinji whispered under his breath, while turning to get another glance at the man.

"Hey Ikari!" barked the voice of a certain red head from down the hall. "Get your ass in gear! I'm so hungry that even the food served in this place sounds like a gourmet meal!"

"Coming!" Shinji shouted as he ran to catch up with the others.

It was 2:30 when Shinji and the others reached NERV's cafeteria, which was quite empty after the lunch rush. Misato had gone on to confirm the test results of the day with Ritsuko and the higher ups, leaving the three pilots to have lunch by themselves.

_Ugh, if Dr. Akagi thought the coffee was bad here, she must not have had the food._, Shinji thought as he poked what was supposed to be a pork chop with his fork.

"I bet he's staring at you Rei!" Shinji heard Asuka whisper in excitement

Shinji looked up and saw the two girls blushing while staring at something behind him. They were actually acting like girls their own age.

_Unbelievable…_, Shinji thought to himself with a small smile.

Rei's developing personality had brought upon another positive side-effect. She had begun to form a strong relationship with Asuka over the past few months. This had progressed to the point where she had joined Asuka and Hikari on trips to the mall and parties. Of course, the fact that both of his fellow pilots were hyperventilating over what he guessed was another boy was something Shinji was not used to yet.

"Who is it this time?" Shinji asked with a sarcastic tone, not bothering to even turn around.

"Only the most handsome man I have ever seen." Rei sighed softly, never taking her eyes off of her _target_.

"You mean "hot" Rei?" Shinji shot back, not too happy that Asuka had gotten his sister interested in men.

"Oh quiet Ikari! You know nothing about the matters of love!" Asuka shouted before turning to Rei. "Go on Rei. Go talk to him!" she encouraged to blue haired girl.

"What about you Asuka. I would not want to take that "hunk of hunk of burning love" away from you.", Rei replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" Shinji and Asuka screamed simultaneously.

"I heard it on one of Major Katsuragi's old…records I think she called them."Rei explained.

"Well…"Asuka began after regaining her composure. "…there is only one real man in my life." she said while clasping her hands together.

"Shinji?" Rei asked calmly.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Asuka shrieked, while blushing.

Both of the girls then turned to Shinji, who was now spurting milk out of his nose after hearing Rei.

"Who could be attracted to _that_?!" Asuka shouted, while still blushing. "Anyway, get moving!" Asuka commanded as she coaxed Rei out of her seat.

Shinji had just finished wiping up the milk and now wanted to see who Rei's new interest was. Unfortunately, before he could turn his head…

"Would Pilot Ikari please report to the Commander's Office. Pilot Ikari…" the P.A. system announced.

_Oh great. This can't be good_. Shinji thought with a grimace on his face. He arose from his seat and walked form the cafeteria, knowing that he was bound to be chewed out by his father.

**Gendo's office:**

"You wanted to see me sir?" Shinji asked the Commander, who was turned toward the wall.

"Yes Shinji. Please sit down." Gendo ordered in a firm voice.

_Using my first name? Can't be good. _Shinji thought with apprehension, as he sat in the chair, directly to the right of Gendo.

"I assume you know why you're here."Gendo began.

"I do indeed commander, so lets just get on with it" Shinji answered in a detached manner.

_Well, that was an interesting response. _Gendo thought to himself.

"Then let's begin." Gendo announced as he turned to his son.

"Now Shinji you were made aware that I was evaluating your performance today, correct?" Gendo asked his estranged son.

"Yes" Shinji responded quietly.

"Well, let me ask you Shinji: How do you think you did?" Gendo inquired as he sat to the left of Shinji in his _usual_ pose.

"I think I did…ok, but let's be honest there's no way I outscored Asuka. She's the best" Shinji replied

"Well Shinji, let's just say you've come a long way, but there's still much room for improvement" Gendo smirked for a moment.

"Now, according to these reports, you're first few sync tests indicated scores of only up to 56 percent. This was well below a satisfactory score." Gendo explained, in a harsh tone.

"I thought 56 percent was good, at least according to Doctor Akagi's…" Shinji tried to retort, but was interrupted by Gendo.

"NOT BY MY STANDARDS SHINJI! That's a failing percentage and I do not tolerate failure, as you well know.", Gendo exclaimed. After this small outburst, the Commander calmed down a bit and spoke again, "Now, as I was saying, your first attempt at the sync ratio left you at 56 percent. After that you made a significant jump to seventy percent, then to eighty. Finally, according to Doctor Akagi's report from a month ago, you were at 90 percent." Gendo explained, still maintaining an unresponsive expression, while still impressed by Shinji's previous score.

"Now Shinji are you ready to hear your results from today?" Gendo asked.

_I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I won't run away! _Shinji told himself, bracing for a good tongue lashing from his overbearing father.

"I take it by your silence you are." Gendo smirked once again. "You're scores today, were…"

_Oh great here it comes! _Shinji thought to himself, cringing inwardly, but showing no fear on his exterior.

"93 percent, a three percent increase from the last time you took these tests.", Gendo finally revealed the results to a very shocked Shinji, as he tossed the folder across the table for Shinji to read.

"Well, go ahead, read it." Gendo instructed his son, who did not follow, since he was still paralyzed by the results of the test.

"You were able to outscore both the First and Second child by 12 percent combined (6 percent for each), as they were only able to achieve a 87 percent sync ratio." Gendo explained; Shinji still sat silently.

"Now 93 percent is a very good sync ratio Shinji, but you can do much better. As I've been informed by Doctor Akagi, Major Katsuragi, and second Lt. Maya, they've all asked and you've responded the same way to the question that I am about to ask" said the elder Ikari as he removed his glasses, revealing for the first time, since Shinji could remember, his eyes.

"How have you're scores climbed so much? Now I know your standard answer has been that you don't know, but I won't stand for that answer Shinji. Because I know that you are aware of why your scores have jumped so much in the past month. So tell me." Gendo commanded, as his son shook with nerves

"Honestly sir, I have no idea" Shinji answered. He knew as those words left his lips they were the wrong ones to say.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT PILOT IKARI!" Gendo roared, closing the distance between Shinji and himself to the point where Shinji could literally taste the tobacco coming off of Gendo's breath.

"I can tell when you're lying, and you're doing it right now." Gendo hissed into his son's ear, "Now either tell me or I'll make sure you never pilot Unit-01 again. Do you understand?"

The stench of his breath began to upset Shinji's stomach

_I musn't run away, I musn't run away, I won't run away., _Shinji mentally repeated his mantra in his head. Though this time it didn't take as many times to stand up for himself.

"DAMN IT! I DON'T KNOW COMMANDER! IF I DID DON'T YOU THINK I'D TELL YOU?" Shinji howled back, immediately shooting a glare as sharp as a double-edged sword that could have very well pierced Gendo's face.

"Hmmm…. You really don't know do you?", Gendo asked, not soliciting a response.

Shinji's huffed as he regained his composure again. He was still shaken from what he had done.

Gendo returned to his seat and smirked again before saying, "Well done Third Child. You've passed your first test."

Shinji just stared back in shock and awe at what he had just heard.

"Test?" Shinji said aloud.

"Correct.", Gendo replied sharply. "This psychological test was to see whether or not you could hold your ground to a certain degree when faced with an obstacle. You did and thus passed this test of mine." Gendo explained with a straight face again.

"What? Now I'm being tested by you? Now, when the Angels have been defeated? What the hell is this about?" Shinji barraged the elder Ikari with questions.

"Do not question my methods Third Child. Although it is true that the timing may seem inappropriate, this test was a necessity. You have shown unwillingness to defend yourself in the field before, if you remember." Gendo remarked.

Images of EVA-Unit 3 strangling Unit 1 began to flash through Shinji's mind, followed by those of Unit 01 eviscerating the black Evangelion moments later. Shinji retched slightly at these grotesque memories.

"As I was saying…" Gendo continued, "Your abilities back then were questionable. It is only natural that we evaluate your psyche during a time of limited conflict. Now we move onto the second test."

_There's more?!_ Shinji thought with a minor panic.

"Do not think that you are getting any special treatment either, Third Child. The other two pilots will go through the same evaluation. I advise you not to reveal these methods to either of them." Gendo explained as a spotlight revealed a black chair with the NERV emblem on its back rest.

Shinji attempted to observe the chair from where he sat, still blinded by the new source of light. The chair itself appeared to almost look like an office chair, composed of leather, but with a high backrest. However, multiple wires could be seen extruding from the base of the chair itself.

"Do you know why I always wear these?" Gendo asked as Shinji returned his gaze to his father, who was indicating toward the blood red glasses that remained on the table before him. "The eyes have been said to be doorways to the soul. If observed carefully, one may gain infinite knowledge of a person by just gazing into their eyes for a moment." Gendo explained further.

Shinji glanced into his father's eyes for the first time and saw ferocity within them. These were the eyes of a man who would not be denied his desires.

"I can see much from your eyes as well Shinji. Your mind is like an open book to me…" Gendo continued.

These words made Shinji shiver, as a pair of golden eyes overlapped the Commander's for a moment.

"Although I have much confidence in my own abilities to read what people are really thinking, it is required that we perform a more _formal_ test for this evaluation. What you see before you is a type of polygraph test, more advanced than anything law enforcement used to use. You will be asked a series of 20 questions while seated within this chair. If you lie while answering any of the questions, I will know one way or another. The number of truthful answers you need in order to pass will be left to my discretion." Gendo explained as Shinji's gaze returned to chair itself. "Now please have a seat." Gendo commanded.

Shinji slowly rose from his place at the table and made his way over to next test. He hadn't been so anxious to sit in a chair since the first time he had sat within an entry plug so long ago. He gently sat in the chair as the Commander positioned himself directly in front, with a file in hand. The chair was comfortable to a degree, except for a number of unknown objects prodding Shinji's back through the leather exterior.

_Sensors…_ Shinji thought to himself as he turned his head back to his father.

"Let's begin…" Gendo announced.

"Question 1: What is your full name?"

Shinji took in a deep breath and began his answers, "Shinji Kozu Ikari"

"Very good" Gendo responded, without hesitation he went to the next question,

"Question 2: Who are your parents?"

Shinji hesitated ever so slightly before this question, knowing full well how he had to answer "Yui and Gendo Ikari"

"Correct" Gendo replied, again not hesitating to move to the next question,

"Question 3: When were you born?"

"June 6th 2001" Shinji fired back, trying to avoid making contact with Gendo's eyes.

"Yes…" Gendo responded.

**About 20 minutes later:**

"You've done well Shinji. As far as I can tell you've lied to me only twice and the sensors haven't picked anything up yet" Gendo began before giving his son his final question

Shinji just sat, his breathing had become labored and he was starting to develop cold sweats beneath his shirt and on his forehead.

"Are you ready for the final question of this test?" Gendo asked smirking, "Before I ask this, you have to know a few things. First this is most likely the most difficult question of all; as such I will give you three chances to answer it truthfully. Should you lie to me I will consider the test a failure and you will not be allowed to pilot Unit-01 until further notice. Furthermore, should you refuse to answer the question I will consider it a lie, and once again will automatically fail. However, should you choose this route I will revoke your pilot assignment and you will be immediately removed from the NERV premises is that clear?" Gendo's eyes narrowed on his son to gauge his reaction.

As if Shinji wasn't exhausted enough, now he had to truthfully answer a very tough question from a person who could tell within a second if he was lying.

Shinji inhaled deeply, "Yes very clear commander"

"Good, now question 20: When you sync with your EVA do you feel someone else inside along with you? In other words does it feel like another person is there guiding you through when things get tough?" Gendo smirked; he really had no intention of revoking his son's assignment as an EVA pilot. It was just amusing to see him squirm as Gendo posed a very hard question to him. Silence gripped the room as Gendo continued to stare at his son who was clearly in mental turmoil trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"N-No I-I…" Shinji stammered, immediately he was cut off by Gendo

"That's strike one Shinji." Gendo stated, continuing to smirk as his son squirmed

"W-what?" Shinji stammered

"That's a lie so that's one! Two more chances Shinji" Gendo smirk grew wider, as Shinji just squirmed even more.

_I mustn't run away, I WON'T RUN AWAY! _Shinji repeated one more time. As he did, Shinji sat upright and stopped squirming, immediately noticing the change Gendo's smirk melted of his face as it shifted to a look of confusion and anger.

"M-Mother!" Shinji answered, "I can feel her when I sync up with Unit-01. She is there, I can't explain how or why it feels like sometimes she's at the controls, guiding, helping, in a way telling me what to do and she helps me complete my missions with success when things get tough. She's always there advising and protecting me, like a true parent should" Shinji now had the smirk on his face.

Gendo looked shaken now, as he saw the confidence Shinji was exuding. So as not to show any weakness, quickly he cleared his throat and began to speak to Shinji.

"Very good Pilot Ikari, that is all" Gendo dismissed his son. Oddly enough Shinji refused to move from his seat.

"I have a question for you now Father" Shinji began gaining more confidence as he saw his father begin to squirm.

"That is ALL! Pilot Ikari, I'm very busy so now…" Gendo said quickly, too quickly and Shinji picked up on it.

"Strike one Father!" Shinji shot back, "Now who's the one that's lying. I can see it in your eyes, your soul is an open book to me! You're scared aren't you?"

"That's enough Third Child! Now leave or I will have you removed" Gendo commanded

"Hmph.. Don't think so, if you think you can waste half of my day and then not expect retaliation from me in return you're 100 percent wrong! So sit down it's my turn to ask" Shinji's smirk grew wider

Seeing no other way to rid Shinji from his office, and running short on time, grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face.

"Fine Shinji now what is it?" Gendo asked impatiently

"Did… Did you ever love my mother?" Shinji asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. Gendo stayed silent

"If you refuse to answer the question father, I won't pilot Unit-01 ever again. Before you agree to those terms, remember this: she's the only one that will respond to me, she won't accept the dummy plug, and she won't achieve her full potential without me behind the wheel. So father what will it be" Shinji's smirk had transformed into a smile as Gendo continued to squirm, under the pressure of his sons threats.

"Did… Did I ever love your mother? What kind of question is that Shinji? Don't waste my time with such nonsense…" Gendo protested

"Strike two father! One more and Unit-01 will never activate again" Shinji's smile grew even wider.

Gendo pinched the bridge of his nose, near his eyes and began to rub them. There was no avoiding this one, for the first time in a long time he'd have to tell the truth about a rather sore subject, Yui.

"Did I ever love your mother Shinji? I loved her more than anything in the world" Gendo answered, trying to regain his composure after Shinji had turned the tables.

"That is all Commander, and thank you" Shinji saluted and turned on his heel and left

"By your leave Pilot Ikari. By the way, has anyone visited you that you do not know or have ever heard of?" Gendo asked

Shinji froze immediately, but still tried to keep his confidence level high.

"Yes I have" Shinji gave his answer,

"Name" The Commander demanded

"Like you said, you know more about me than I know about myself, so I'm assuming you know already" Shinji responded defiantly

"NAME!" Gendo barked his demand this time, "you will not leave until I know it!"

"Well it's of little consequence, but if you must know sometime you may want to look up, Tashigi Heinrich Soryu" With his answer Shinji walked out of the commander's office.

"Fuyutski get in here NOW!" Gendo roared his command. Within 2 seconds Sub-commander Kozu Fuyutski entered the room.

"Gave your son quite the grilling Ikari?" Fuyutski asked with a chuckle

"Yes Fuyutski, now let's get down to it. Did you see the Third Child's scores on his Sync test today?" Gendo asked

"Yes I did, very impressive." Fuyutski replied,

"Indeed" Gendo nodded in agreement

"Why are you having them do this Ikari? It's not like the Angels will be around anytime soon, there are no threats for any uprisings anywhere in the world, so why…" Fuyutski questioned before being cutoff by Gendo.

"Fuyutski, you are not to question my motives as commander. You are to listen to my commands and make sure they are carried out." Gendo shouted

"Of course sir, pardon me for overstepping my bounds" Fuyustki responded to Gendo's outburst

"Noted" Gendo answered, "Now as you know we've been in contact with our branch in Germany. Well during the last few years, I've had one of our men keeping tabs on that branch and reporting back to me with what he's found. The man, as you know is your son, Tashigi Heinrich Soryu."

"Yes, this is not news to me commander. I'm assuming you called me in here for more than just this story" Fuyutski answered

"Of course. I called you in to inform you, that Tashigi is headed to Tokyo-3 and according to reports will be here in about a week." Gendo explained

"What does this have to do with me?" Fuyutski asked

"I have to know, since this does involve Tashigi, if your personal feelings for the boy will affect your performance during the time he is here." Gendo explicated

"First of all he's not a boy, not anymore. And secondly I'll do as I'm instructed, Tashigi will not affect that." Fuyutski confided in Gendo

"Very good that is all" Gendo instructed

"Then by your leave Commander" Fuyutski said as he turned on a heel to go.

"One more thing Kozu" Gendo said, causing Fuyutski to stop dead in his tracks.

"What's that Gendo?" Fuyutski responded with surprise that his superior had called him by his first name

"I'll be leaving on business in about an hour, to observe the development of our new branch in Italy. I'll most likely be gone for about a week, so during the interm you are to head up operations here." Gendo instructed

"Very good commander" With that Fuyutski headed out the door.

_I hope I can trust him _Gendo thought as he packed his brief case and prepared for his departure.

**Tokyo-3, Outside NERV Headquarters 3:45 PM**

_I can't believe it._ Shinji thought with a smirk on his face. _I stood up to him!_

Shinji was now making his way toward the train station, in order to catch a ride back to his neighborhood. Misato still had paperwork to complete, while Rei and Asuka had gone on ahead with out him. Times of _peace_ meant shorter days of work within the Geofront, at least for the EVA pilots.

_If I hurry, I can catch the 4:00 train._ Shinji thought as he quickened his pace.

As Shinji made his way into the nearly deserted train station, a voice called out to him, "Hey dumkopf, did the Commander rip you a new one or what?"

Shinji just gave Asuka one of the biggest smiles he could muster before replying, "That's not working today Asuka! I'm a new man!"

Asuka just stared at Shinji and thought to herself, _What's up with him? He looks so, so happy! He's kind of cute when he…ack! Watch what your saying Asuka! _

"Hmph, so you didn't piss your pants when the Commander did your review." Asuka finally retorted, with a little less force than usual.

"Even better. I actually held my ground with him. Sure, I was scared out of my mind, but I actually did it! I've never felt so good before!" Shinji said while uncharacteristically punching the air.

_Is this really Shinji?! Is this really spineless, down on himself, not a hope for him Shinji? I've never seen him feeling this good about himself. Not like I ever helped though... _Asuka thought as her gaze shifted downward.

"So, how were your results? How'd you do on the tests today?" Asuka asked, finally relenting on her usual tirade.

"Uh, well…" Shinji began.

_I can't say that I got higher than her. Asuka can be a pain to me at times, but she's not a bad person. The past few months have shown me that. Besides, I don't want her to…_ Shinji thought as memories of what Asuka was like after her encounter with the 15th Angel.

"…lets just say that its an all time record for me. I wasn't told the actual score. The Commander likes to withhold information from me all the time I guess. Thinks it will break me or something…" Shinji said before giving a pathetically fake laugh.

"Right…", Asuka replied.

_Must have not been that much of a record…, she thought._

"Anyway, how about I cook something special for dinner tonight?" Shinji asked. "Maybe I'll make a German dish for you…I mean us Asuka. I've been trying to practice on more international dishes for a while. We can invite Rei over. Where is she anyway?", Shinji wondered, finally noticing the absence of his sister.

"Oh that…" Asuka began. "Well, I think she made a connection with that guy with the lunch room earlier. She went off with him afterward and said that she'd catch up to me after. That's why I'm still here at the station." Asuka explained.

"You let her go off with a stranger?! What if he takes advantage of her? What if she's hurt? What if…" Shinji started before being cut off.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Look!" Asuka said, holding up her cell phone.

A text message was one the screen that read:

Asuka Do not wait for me at the train station. The young man that I met in the lunch room will be escorting me home this afternoon. He is very polite and says that he is from the German Branch of NERV. I haven't gotten his name yet though. Tell Shinji that I hope his meeting with the Commander went well and that I will see you both later. Ayanami

Asuka snapped the phone closed after a moment before saying, "That girl has come a long way, but still needs a ton of help. I mean come one, not asking what his name was? How does someone do that?"

TRAIN 4-B, bound for East Tokyo-3, arriving on Track 2., the P.A. system announced.

"We better get going.", Asuka said as she gripped onto Shinji's arm, dragging the boy behind her. "I'm not waiting another hour to get a ride home!"

**Tokyo-3; Misato's Apartment Complex** **5:00 PM **(for lack of a better name)

"Mein Gott! Why did it take this long to go grocery shopping? Please explain it to me again?" Asuka said as she struggled to carry an overstuffed shopping bag

"It can't be helped!" Shinji grunted under the weight of his own bag. This particular recipe requires quite a few particular ingredients." He explained as the two entered the elevator, making their way up to the apartment.

"Well, if being a dog of the military doesn't work out for you, at least you can become Iron Chef: Tokyo-3!", Asuka teased as the two made there way off of the elevator and to Misato's door.

"Do they still make that?" Shinji wondered aloud as he rummaged for his keys in his pocket.

"They're in your back pocket! Let me get them…" Asuka said as she shifted the weight of her bag into her left arm, before reaching out for Shinji's back pocket. "Don't get any ideas either!"

As Asuka reached in and grabbed the apartment keys, Shinji was sweating bullets and was red enough to be mistaken for Unit 2.

"Alright, I got them." Asuka said as she finally moved forward to unlock the door.

As soon as the click was heard Asuka pushed the door forward and entered the dark living room. Shinji soon began to follow until the light came on and he heard a thud.

"Aiyee!" Asuka shrieked.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he dropped his bundle and ran to see what was wrong.

Asuka was standing by the entrance to the kitchen, staring at something that was making her shake. Shinji turned to where Asuka's gazed was and saw a raven haired man with golden eyes sitting at the kitchen table.

"Velcome home Zinji! Vhats for dinner?"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Dinner Guest

**TASHIGI:**

_**CHAPTER 3: DINNER GUEST**_

**_Co Author's Note: Alright, just to remind everyone, this story is available on jadenandalexis4evas' page as well._**

**This is the same story, with minor edits made by me.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis: Evangelion either. If I did, I'd have pushed more for "Rebuild" to be dubbed quicker!_**

**ONCE AGAIN CO-WRITTEN WITH JadenandAlexis4eva**

**Recap: "Velcome Home Zhinji vhats for dinner?" **

"STALKER!" Asuka shouted, as she met with his golden eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing back here?" Shinji asked.

"Well I decided that it would be polite for me to come back and re-introduce myself," Tashigi responded, keeping his eyes locked on Asuka.

_She's just as Mother described her, _Tashigi thought to himself as he continued to take in his little sister. This did not go unnoticed by the fiery red-head. Her face contorted from shock and fear to one of anger.

"PERVERT!" Asuka shouted, pointing a finger in accusation at her golden-eyed "admirer." "Who is this guy dumkopf? He must be a friend of yours since he seems all so interested in getting in my pants."

"W-What are you talking about Asuka?" Shinji stammered back "I… I never…."

"Relax Shinji" Tashigi interrupted, "Asuka, my dear, you should not say such things. It is rather inappropriate. Especially in front of your boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Asuka shouted, sending her deeper into rage. Things only got worse as Tashigi's smirk grew into a huge smile. That was the breaking point for Asuka.

"UND FUSTUKEN IDIOT!" Asuka shouted as she took an apple out of the grocery bag and fired it full speed at Tashigi.

"ACH SHCIESE!" Tashigi yelped as the fruit hurdled towards him at a blinding speed. His smile returned though and, without warning, he was able to snag the apple at the last second with a sweeping motion of his hand.

Silence gripped the room for a few minutes. Tashigi began to toss the apple up and down in his hand as he studied the two pilots. Still with a smile plastered on his face, he brought the apple to his lips and bit off a huge chunk and kept the smirk as he chewed. After swallowing the chunk he'd bitten off, his full smile returned.

"Missed" Tashigi chuckled, "My dear Asuka, it's very fortunate that you decided to become an EVA pilot, because there is no way you'd make it as a baseball player." With this he let out a huge laugh that echoed off the walls in the room.

Asuka was now red in the face with anger as he continued to laugh. She turned to Shinji, hoping to get some defense from him. However, she was stunned by what she saw. Shinji was trying his best to stifle an impending huge laugh, by placing his hand over his lips. Asuka was now extremely aggravated with the two men in the room.

Shinji was able to get control of himself. He remembered Tashigi, and he seemed to be bad news for the whole household.

"What are you here for?" Shinji asked in a rather subdued tone.

"An interesting question Mr. Ikari" Tashigi answered in a cocky tone. "In fact, I am here to clear up any and all issues regarding my following you this morning and afternoon. I first wish to assure you that Rei Ayanami, your sister Shinji, is fine. I saw her home and made sure she was safe inside before I left."

"Well thank you very much for that," Shinji replied, "That still doesn't explain how or why you are here."

"Well I was coming to that Shinji," Tashigi began, "Now as to why I am here…"

"Wait Shinji, what are you doing?" a certain red head's voice cut through their little discussion. "He broke into our house! We have to call the police!" Asuka shouted.

"Gusch!" Tashigi yelled, stopping Asuka in her tracks as she ran towards the phone.

"Y-You're German?" Asuka stuttered, utterly amazed at how Tashigi had mastered the language

"Indeed I am Asuka, and why I have come is about to be revealed to you. Now first please sit down, so I may begin to explain." Tashigi instructed as the 2 pilots complied.

"Wunderbar, now let me begin. Asuka you may not like what you're about to hear," Tashigi began his tale. "But it's something that's been kept from you for far too long."

"Just get to the point spast," Asuka spat at him.

"Watch your language young lady," Tashigi responded. "There's no need for name calling."

He took a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and placed it in his mouth. "Shinji, do you mind if I smoke?"

"Like I could stop you?" Shinji replied sarcastically.

"Touché Shinji," As Tashigi lit the cigarette and dragged it before speaking.

"Now as to how I am here. Well, you might want to tell Katsuragi to lock up the apartment more often." Tashigi explained with a smile. Shinji and Asuka both rolled their eyes, none too surprised that the Major had forgotten to lock up the apartment more than once.

"As to why the answer is simple. I want to get to know my little sister." Tashigi's smile remained plastered on his face.

"Wait, Misato has a brother? Did you know about this Shinji? I sure didn't, and how he spoke German…," Asuka smiled brightly in the knowledge that this was a relative.

"Please Asuka. Do I look anything like Katsuargi? Don't tell me I got all the brains," Tashigi sighed. "Look deeply at my face Asuka do I look familiar?" (**A/N: Remember that Asuka doesn't know his name yet.)**

Asuka's face continued to grow a deeper shade of red, as she studied the features of Tashigi. Finally, in a huff of pent up fury, she lunged at Tashigi.

"YOU BASTARD! AREN'T YOU DEAD YET?" Asuka screamed. A red missile of fury made a bee-line straight for Tashigi. It would have likely destroyed him, had a hand not reached out and grabbed ahold of it.

"Asuka settle down!" Shinji yelled.

"Let me go Shinji! This bastard killed my Mother!" the young German yelled in a fit of rage, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Settle down Asuka. He's too young to be your father!" Shinji's voice increased in power, and he somehow was able to subdue the German's deadly wrath.

"I must apologize I have not formally introduced myself," Tashigi took another drag of his cigarette.

"Asuka my dear, you may not like what I'm about to reveal to you," Tashigi drew in a deep breath. "If you do not wish for me to tell you this, then I will withdraw from the house quietly, and you shall never hear from me again," he dragged his cigarette once again.

Asuka had settled down quite considerably and sat down on the couch, opposite Tashigi. Subtly, she reached over and placed her hand on top of Shinji's. Shinji lightly blushed from Asuka's contact; her hand was so warm and soft yet firm. It almost seemed poetic. Asuka was so warm and gentle sometimes and others she was harsh and very hard edged. Slowly, Shinji began to weave his fingers inside and out of Asuka's hand, until the two merged together. A deafening silence gripped the room for a few minutes.

Shinji was the first to speak, leaning close to Asuka's left ear, "Asuka" he whispered, "It's up to you. I in no way want to influence your decision on how to go about this, but you may want to listen about what he has to say."

Asuka's mind went into a daze as Shinji's warm breath caressed her inner ear and ear lobe. She felt her entire face run hot and her legs begin to tremble.

_Wow this is incredible; he's… he's...! _Asuka thought to herself, _NEIN!… _She stopped her train of thought. It was too dangerous for her to go there and she really didn't want to anyway. Instead, she reached with her free hand and lightly pushed Shinji away form her. She turned her head to Tashigi, still sitting quietly and patiently waiting for the red-head's answer.

_Mein Gott she is so lovely. Mother would be proud of her little girl , _Tashigi thought to himself, "Now Asuka please answer I do not have all day you realize."

"Yeah I get it," Asuka harshly shot back, "Fine tell your little tale I've got nothing else to do."

Shinji choked back a laugh. He remembered what happened last time she had "nothing else to do."

"Very well" Tashigi cleared his throat, "My name Asuka, is Tashigi Heinrich Soryu" he explained slowly, "I am your older brother."

Another silence fell upon the room. This was not as long as the last, as Asuka sat with her mouth agape. However, a few seconds later, her body began to rock back and forth as she began to laugh. Her laughter filled the room for a few seconds before she finally composed herself,

"Wow, wow. I've heard, and seen a lot of stuff in my life but that one takes the cake. Did Dumkopf over here put you up to this spast? That was a good one. I really needed a good laugh today!" Asuka continued to giggle.

"Asuka I'm not kidding I'm being completely serious" Tashigi answered, shocked by Asuka's response.

"Ok. Wow. They must've paid you well. How much did you give him, huh Third child? Is Misato in on this? Touji? Kensuke? Come on, where's the hidden camera?" Asuka began to walk around the room, looking for a possible hidden camera that was hooked up.

"Asuka he's not…" Shinji began only to be quickly interrupted by the young German.

"Ah stuff it Dumkopf! I know that you all are just playing a big trick on me. Well no one pulls the wool over Asuka Langley Soryu's eyes. So tell me who is this guy really?"

"Asuka, Sei ruhig!" Tashigi shouted, "Now sit down and listen!"

"Ok Ok. I'll go along with the joke," Asuka said as she sat down, once again placing her hand on Shinji's.

"Asuka I'm not joking!" Tashigi replied, now beginning to get annoyed by Asuka's blatant disregard for his statement.

"Oh Please. I grew up an only child, besides your accent is 100 percent German," Her eyes narrowed as her voice lowered, "I'm half Japanese. There's no way we are related," Asuka said triumphantly.

"Now listen to Me Asuka" Tashigi hissed, officially fed up with her attitude "The reason I have such a heavy Germanic accent is due to the fact I spent 14 years of my life growing up and being raised in Germany."

"That's a typical response from a liar!" Asuka fired at him.

"Asuka look at me. Do I look like I'm lying? Believe me if I was you'd know it. I'm terrible at it," Tashigi threw back at Asuka, immediately shutting her up like a clam.

"Now I figured I'd run into some resistance. That's why I brought this," Tashigi moved his hand into his jacket pocket.

"What are you gonna do? Threaten us?" Asuka mockingly asked.

"No." Tashigi answered, "I'm going to show you this!" With that, Tashigi pulled a picture out of the pocket and showed it to Asuka and Shinji.

"Look closely Asuka. Does anyone in this picture look familiar? Well it should, this is our family portrait. Taken when I was 13. Notice anything about the adults?" Tashigi questioned the young red head.

"Oh pl…" she stopped as she closely examined the photo. Her smile immediately melted away and transformed into one of confusion and anger.

"Yes look closely at it my dear. Those are our parents. Erik Mustan Soryu, and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. The boy in the left hand corner, with the suit, is me." Tashigi continued to explain.

"Y-you, could have doctored this photo. I don't believe it! There's no way it's possible!" Asuka screamed.

"Oh, but it is look closer at the picture." Tashigi commanded.

Asuka reluctantly obeyed the instruction. Upon further inspection she noticed her mother's stomach was rather large.

"Momma was never heavy or out of shape. She was always very fit and slender. This picture is a fake," Asuka declared.

"Asuka inspect the picture closer. This is indeed Mother, but you noticed her stomach. Look at the date on the picture" Tashigi pointed out, as Asuka turned the picture to its back and read the imprinted date.

Tashigi drew on his cigarette again, "I believe you'll find the date November 4th 2001. Mother was 8 months pregnant with you when the photo was shot."

"N-No I-I…" She couldn't finish as a small tear forced it's way out of the corner of her eye.

"This can't be real. I won't believe it!" Asuka remained in her stubborn state. As she said this she tried to get up and move away from Tashigi, but felt a grip on her left hand.

"Asuka," Shinji finally spoke up after being quiet for so long. He too was growing weary of Asuka's constant rebuttals to her brother's statements. "Stay here. He's come a long way to see you. We can at least indulge him for a few minutes."

"Fine," Asuka spat "Get to the point Tashigi!"

"Wundrebar" Tashigi answered, "Now, as I was saying, my name is Tashigi Heinrich Soryu I was born December 12th 1987. I am the son of Erik **(A/N: Thanks to Lord Talon for the name by the way)** Mustan Soryu and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu."

"Yes we know all that already. You're just being a big waste of time If you're not going to give us anything else, then you might as well get the…" Asuka ranted, only to be interrupted by Tashigi once again.

"Please my dear little sister, let me continue. I was born in Munich Germany and lived there with my mother and father for 14 years. All of which were spent training for me to take a position at NERV, when I graduated from High School Most of my schooling placed heavy emphasis on History, Geography, Theology, and a full range of sciences. I had very little time to be just a kid. A lot of pressure was put on me to become the next in the long line of Soryu's as a commander of the German branch at NERV," Tashigi's explanation was cut short by Asuka once again.

"Oh how sad," she replied sarcastically, "What, did you come here for a shoulder to cry on or something?"

"No Asuka" Tashigi said, "I am simply here to explain who I am and why I am here. Now please let me continue. After my time in middle school was up I was immediately bounced up, much like you Asuka, to the level of High school. However, I never attended. Father sent me away, to a site called Tokyo-3 the new capital of Japan. I was to go and work for a recently formed government agency called GEHIRN. When I reached the capital I was immediately transported to the clean up crews on the shore."

Tashigi was about to continue when, this time, Shinji spoke up.

"Clean up crews?" he asked.

"Yes Shinji. You see after Second Impact there was a lot of how you say, nuclear fallout. The government, fearing that the water had been contaminated, sent us to inspect." Tashigi explained.

"So that explains the…" Shinji said, then pointed his two fingers at his own eyes.

"Nein," Tashigi said, "that does not explain my 'affliction' so to speak. That is a separate subject altogether." Clearing his throat, and dragging on his cigarette again, he continued his tale

"I was not in any real direct contact with the water. My job was on the analysis team. We spent all of 9 months analyzing small amounts of water for 24 hours a day. The pay was lousy, they gave us no place to live, and the sewege run-of from the combinations of chemicals and water made the lab smell so bad I would become ill everyday." Tashigi squinted, slightly grimacing at the horrible memories.

"After a month I was ready to quit, but knowing father, I decided to stay on. It was during this time that I received a letter from father, demanding that I return to Munich immediately. Mother was in the hospital." A smile formed on his lips now conjuring up a more happy memory.

"When I got to Munich hospital, Mother was in bed. I looked to a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Do you know what it was Asuka?" Tashigi's smile grew wider

"It was you," Tashigi answered, "I remember how happy I was, that I was a big brother. Immediately, I knew that you'd grow up into a beautiful young lady. Obviously I greatly underestimated you. I promised that I'd stay until you grew up, and would make sure that you had the childhood that I never got. I wasn't going to let father turn you into another dog for the state (**A/N: Full Metal reference woo-hoo!)**. I had lost my childhood, and I was going to make sure yours was as pleasant as possible. The doctors told me, that you and Mother needed your rest, so I had to leave. However, I was so excited I went out and bought you a small birthday gift. I had very little money, as I said, but luckily mother had persuaded father to let me stay at home. Father, was in no mood to see me, so he gave me this ultimatum. I could stay at the house until I was contacted by GEHIRN in Tokyo-3. As soon as that happened I was to return. I figured I'd get to spend at least a few days at home and with you." His smile faded quickly.

"That same night, I got a notice from our head researcher. I was to return to Tokyo-3 immediately, a new director was being named for the agency, and also our research group was getting a new team leader. The new director was sending a private chopper to pick me up. I was so depressed. Here I was, seeing you for the first time and hoping that, for at least a few months, I could watch you continue to grow into a woman. My duties carried me away though, and I was obligated to follow. So that night, I walked into your room, and placed the gift, on your dresser. I remember placing a small kiss on your head and then leaving for the chopper."

"What'd you get me? I bet you don't even remember because this whole thing sounds highly suspect," Asuka responded arrogantly, as she slightly tightened her grip on Shinji's hand.

"No Asuka I remember well. I saw a red watch in a jewelry store; it was within my price range so I went in and bought it. I explicitly instructed Mother to give that to you when you were old enough to have it. So around the time you were 13 years old. But I digress," he dragged on his cigarette again.

"I returned to Tokyo-3. When I arrived, the entire GEHIRN team was brought to an underground facility. Now when I say the entire GEHIRN Team I mean everyone; from the higher-ups, to the janitors. After a painfully long ceremony, the new appointees were finally introduced. The new director was Gendo Ikari and his wife was our new team leader, Yui Ikari."

Shinji blanched

"Yes Shinji, I knew your mother. I can tell you with the upmost honesty I never met a more pleasant woman in my life. For the next 3 months of my time with the clean up crews Yui and I became very close friends." His smile reappeared on his lips

"Naturally, being team leader, Yui quickly learned about our poor living conditions and lousy salary. Yui though she felt sorry for us felt that there was nothing she could do to make things improve. However, she helped me out quite a bit, and even promoted me to her right hand man."

"Mom must've been really fond of you Tashigi," Shinji's voice was creakier than a rusty doorknob.

"She was Shinji and I was of her. She was almost like a mother for me, since my mother left me alone." Tashigi cheerily responded, trying to lighten the mood. "But now back to the rest of this ordeal."

"It was at this time my body began to deteriorate. I had lost almost 25 pounds by this time since I could afford very little food, and my health became a very serious issue."

"Wait a second Tashigi." Shinji broke in, "You said you had no direct contact with the water and yet you were in bad health? How did that work?"

"Well my friend," Tashigi replied, now putting out the cigarette which was now a mere butt, "It's simple. The ventilation in the lab was poor, and as such I was subjected to the hazardous gases that the chemicals produced more than anyone. Since I was malnourished, the hazardous materials were able to attack my immune system rather harshly and quickly. Plus my sleep deprivation didn't exactly help my condition. Finally, one day it became too much. I was running some regular tests when I began to cough. The next thing I knew I was stumbling around the lab. After that, I fell into a cough fit and finally hit the floor. The next thing I remember was vomiting uncontrollably over everything in the lab. The final thing I remember was that I hit the floor retching, having a hard time breathing, and spasming uncontrollably. Luckily, my assistants were able to get a hold of Yui, who took me to the nearest hospital."

"Does this story ever end?" Asuka complained, now becoming very impatient with their golden-eyed visitor.

"Why Asuka? I haven't seen you in almost 14 years. Is it too much to ask for me to spend time with my little sister?" Tashigi smirked.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I don't care what you say. There is nothing that could make me believe that I am even closely related to you!" Asuka growled.

"I'll take that as a sign to continue my story. Well, where did I leave off?" Tashigi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hospital," Shinji simply replied

"Ah yes of course. Thank you," Tashigi cleared his throat once again, "So the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed. I had tubes in my nose to aid my breathing and I was hooked up to a machine to monitor my heart rate. As I was recounting the events that lead to my current state, the doctor entered the room. Now, as you may have guessed not a lot of NERV staff were equipped to handle sick employees. Luckily I was treated by their best. As per the request of Yui, Dr. Akagi was the person who gave me treatment."

"Wait Ristuko…." Shinji began.

"Nein, not Ristuko," Tashigi interrupted, "Her mother treated me until I was back to full strength. Now I could not say much for her bedside manner, but she definitely knew her stuff. In about a week I was released from the hospital and was ready to return to work."

"Wait, so you're telling me that in just a week you were able to recover from blood poisoning? Highly suspect if you ask me," Asuka shouted

"Asuka, I was a young man, and was finally getting enough nourishment that my system was able to flush the virus rather quickly. Anyways getting back to where I was…" Tashigi continued, however, suddenly a loud banging was heard at the door.

"Hello! No Pen-Pen not now! Shinji? Asuka? You home? Come on out for five seconds. Stop the makeout session and answer me!" Misato shouted from the doorway.

"MISATO SHUT UP!" Both of the charges barked at their guardian, their faces tomato red.

"Come on you know you've thought about it" Misato replied teasingly.

"We have not!" the 2 teen answered emphatically, in perfect unison.

_Oh But you most certainly have Asuka, _Tashigi thought, as he continued to gaze at his little sister.

Asuka caught his eyes, and began to get even more upset.

"STOP IT!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU ARE SUCH A CREEP!"

"Ugh, again with the attitude Asuka?" Misato said as she walked, well more stumbled into the room, carrying bags of veggies, meat, and (of course) beer.

"Honestly you think that just once…" Misato began to lecture, but was cut off as her eyes met with a pair of gold ones.

"T…T…T…Tashigi?! B-but, how…? It's been…" Misato stuttered.

"12 years, 5 months, 16 days, 12 minutes, and exactly 52 seconds," Tashigi smugly finished the purple haired woman's sentence.

"So Katsuragi, I must know how you have kept up your looks after all this time."

**END CHAPTER 3!**

**Gusch- Means stop**

**Spast- Another term for idiot. **


End file.
